Nuevo renacer
by JaredRCK115
Summary: Apartir de la inesperada visita de un pony extranjero,muchas cuestiones y dudas surgirán a partir de ese pony.
1. Capitulo 1 bienvenida inesperada

_**Nuevo renacer**_

Muy buenas,si estas leyendo esto es por que te interesó este fanfic,te doy las gracias por darme la oportunidad,ya que este es mi primer fanfic sobre my little pony,que tendrá de todo un poco,este fanfic me inspiró de otros que yo he leído,y espero que te guste,sin nada mas que decir empezamos.

**Capitulo 1, bienvenida inesperada:**

Hera un bonito día,el sol recién salia gracias a la princesa Celestia que hacia hermosos amaneceres en lo Ponyville y también en Equestria,twilight ya estaba despierta desde muy temprano preparándose para ir a la escuela de la amistad,rarity se levantó temprano para terminar unos atuendos para su clase en la escuela,applejack se tomó un pequeño descansó para recolectar manzanas en su huerto,pinkie pie se estaba preparando para llevar su cañón de fiestas especial para su clase,fluttershy estaba dando de comer a todos sus animales en casa antes de partir de igual forma a la escuela,aun que aveces se tardaba un poco por su conejito,el es muy especial en cuanto a comida se habla,y este día no fue la excepción.

Por otra parte,rainbow estaba volando por todo Ponyville para estirar sus alas,pero ella no tenia ni idea de lo que hoy hiba a poder ver.

Rainbow dash se sentó en una nube serca del bosque everfree para poder descansar.

**Rainbow:ah…creo que con eso es suficiente,hora de ir a la escuela,arg...nunca creí que diría eso pero bueno,ahora soy profesora y es mi deber enseñarles a los alumnos a ser 20 por ciento mas genial…por que estoy hablando sola?...naaa de todas formas nadie me esta escuchandi**

A lo lejos rainbow alcanza a ver algo que esta callendo verticalmente a una muy alta velocidad

**Rainbow:Wow,esa cosa es muy rapida,jeje pero no tanto como yo .. pero me intriga,que es eso?**

Rainbow centro un poco la mirada para darse cuenta que hera un pegaso color gris callendo a toda velocidad al bosque everfree

**Rainbow:¡o santa Celestia!es un pony! **Rainbow dash no lo penso dos veces y voló lo mas rápido que pudo para intentar salvar al pony

**Rainbow:!rayos!debo alcanzarlo o si cae en el bosque se puede lástimar con los golpes,o incluso los animales salvajes le podrían hacer algo!**

Aun que fuera algo descabellado el pony calló al bosque antes de que rainbow.

**Rainbow:por Celestia ese fue un gran impacto,con esa velocidad cualquiera puede salir herido**

Llegando justo donde el pony desconocido calló,rainbow lo vio debajo de una piedra,el pobre pony se dio varios golpes con las ramas de los árboles,y fue el colmo,que callo ensima de una piedria

**Rainbow: (no puede ser *se tapa la cara con sus cascos* esta…sangrando)**

Rainbow inpactada se quedó en shock sin sabes que hacer por un momento,per después de unos segundos retomó el conocimiento y lo penso mas detallado

**Rainbow: (esto es horrible,este pony esta muy mal herido,y si no puede que esté…m-..no para nada) *rainbow levanta al pony y lo pone en su molo***

**Rainbow:agh…trataré de no mirarlo,se ve muy mal**

Rainbow voló lo mas rápido que pudo,pero tambien trato de hacerlo con cuidado para poder llegar al hospital.

Mientras volaba,sus amigas vieron que rainbow cargaba a un pony en su lomo y rapido dejaron de hacer lo que estaban para poder seguirla,aun que rainbow dash volaba muy rapido,sus amigas dedujeron que se dirigía al hospital para que ayudaran al pony desconocido.

Ya cuando rainbow llego al hospital…

**Rainbow:algun doctor!ayuda! tengo un pony muy mal herido!**

Rápido un doctor salió de una sala con un muffin en su casco izquierdo

**Doctor:que sucede!? Estaba en mi almuer…o santos cascos.. *el doctor Tiro el muffin sorprendido* Enfermera! camilla ya!**

Una enfermera rápido venia corriendo de un pasillo con una camilla.

**Doctor:rapido ponga al pony en la camilla **

***Rainbow puso al pony en la camilla***

El doctor corrio rapido a la sala de urgencias,y rainbow dash volaba a un lado del,con mucho pánico

**Rainbow:doc se va a poner bien?**

**Doctor:eso esperemos,pero esta muy grave,que fue lo que le sucedió a este pony?**

**Rainbow:am..bueno digamos que se callo del cielo directo al bosque everfree y se golpeo con los árboles y para el colmo callo ensima de una roca.**

**Doctor:pero cómo cascos pudo haber caido del cielo?acaso se desmayó?**

**Rainbow: eso quisiera yo saber,solo vi cuando estaba callendo eso es todo**

**Doctor:bueno haremos lo posible se salvar a tu amigo**

Rainbow dash solo retrocedió ya que no podía pasar mas alla de la sala de urgencias.

Mientras volaba hacia la sala de espera se preguntaba que fue lo que le paso al pony

**Rainbow:estoy…muy confundida,que habrá causado para que ese pony estuviera en tan pesimas condiciones para volar…quizás tenga que esperar,yo lo traje aquí y si me voy pensaran que lo habré abandonado…supongo que es lo que cualquier pony haría por otro pony.**

Rainbow se sentó en una silla para esperar alguna respuesta sobre el pony

**Rainbow: (aun que tarde tengo que esperar *rainbow escucha un gruñido proveniente de su estómago* wow,supongo que todo esto me ha dado hambre,jeje…bien iré por algo para comer y luego regresare).**

_Bien amigos,aquí el primer capítulo,los veré luego con un nuevo capítulo próximamente,solo espero tener suficiente apoyo cómo para estar motivado,gracias por leer._


	2. Capitulo 2 un nuevo despertar

**Capitulo 2:**un nuevo despertar

Rainbow salió del hospital en busca de algo para comer, ya que hace un buen rato que le empezó a dar hambre, pero por toda esta locura no tuvo la oportunidad de comer nada.

Saliendo se dirigió a un puesto de bollos de manzana, hacía un tiempo desde la ultima vez que comió un bollo de manzana, aún que anteriormente frecuentaba comer mas a menudo con applejack.

Llegando rainbow al puesto…

**Rainbow**: _buenas tardes, em… a cuanto los bollos de manzana?_

**Pony del puesto**: …_a 2 bits, quiere uno?_

Rainbow con una pequeña cara de disgusto por la pony

**Rainbow_:_**_ (pues, creo que seria obvio, tengo hambre y su puesto es el único cercano del hospital) claro me da uno por favor._

En cuanto rainbow da los 2 bits a la pony, le da su bollo, pero en ese momento llegaron corriendo sus amigas, twilight, applejack, Rarity, pinkie y Fluttershy se detuvieron justo dónde estaba rainbow…

**Applejack**: _hay por celestia, terroncito te vimos con un pony en tu lomo._

**Rarity**:_claro querida *jadeando* te hemos…aaa…seguido casi por todo Ponyville, estábamos **preocupadas**_

**Pinkie:**_ claro,hasta yo me sorprendí que tenías a un pony en tu lomo *pinkie hablaba rápido* pensé que hera alguna especie de nuevo juego que tu inventaste así que me quería unir, dime de que trata? Qué hago? Me puedo esconder?huuuy son como esconditas?lo encontraste y ahora se escondió en el hospital? Acas-_

Antes de continuar twilight le metio un pastelillo a la boca de pinkie para que se silenciara.

**Pinkie**_:__mmmm vainilla._

**Twilight**:_ rainbow, te vimos que estabas cargando a un pony inconsciente mientras volabas,nos pero preocupamos y pensamos que se trataba de algo serio,esta todo bien?_

Rainbow mientras se comia su bollo de manzana…

**Rainbow**: _*suspiro* es... Una…historia un poco fuerte de contar…pero necesito hablar de eso con alguien,fue un poco…abrumador_

Rainbow se sentó mientras le dio una mordida al bollo

**Rainbow**:_ yo estaba volando serca del bosque everfree para calentar un poco por la mañana, jeje y de hecho tuve suerte de pasar por allí…no se que hubiera pasado a ese pony…continuando, lo vi que estaba cayendo muy rápido, y me sorprendí un poco, pues por lo que vi, venia mas allá del bosque pero por lo que yo deduje, callo desde una gran altura, lamentablemente no pude alcanzarlo y cayó en el bosque, se lastimo…con ramas de los árboles, y al final callo enzima de una piedra, y rápido lo traje aquí al hospital._

**Twilight:**_pero como pudo haber caído el pony así como así?es muy poco probable…aparte,que estaría haciendo en una altura tan grande?_

Todas se miraban entre con cara de confusión.

**Rainbow**_:yo como voy a saber twilight? Solo vi que cayó y no podía dejarlo allí *rainbow miró a fluttershy* am…fluttershy,estas un poco sería,estas bien?_

Fluttershy con una voz muy baja…

**Fluttershy:**es_ que…no me gusta hablar de situaciones como estas…soy muy sensible ante todo esto..snif…_

**Applejack**: _pero bueno rainbow, cuéntanos como esta el pony_?

**Rarity**: _claro querida,nos preocupa mucho el como podría estar_

**Rainbow**_: no lo sé chicas, el doctor dijo que estaba grave, pero espero que se mejore, me quedaré un tiempo aaqu en el hospital, para asegurarme si el pony se va a poner bien, no se si tenga a alguien para contactar cuando despierte, así que estaré aquí para asegurarme si necesita algo._

**Applejack**:_ si tú te quedas, nosotras también lo haremos_.

**Rarity**_: así es rainbow, no te dejaremos con esta carga a ti sola,te estaremos apoyando_

**Fluttershy**:_ yo…nose si pueda ayudar mucho…pero daré mi apoyo_

**Pinkie**_: mm…ese pastelillo estuvo deliciosooo…o si yo también apoyo la_ idea

**Twilight:**si_ necesitaras algo rainbow no dudes que aquí estaremos_.

**Rainbow**:… _gracias chicas, que suerte tenerlas como amigas, bien que tal si vamos adentro a esperar un poco._

Todas las chicas asintieron y entraron.

Pasando el día, las chicas se durmieron una a una, pero rainbow no podía dormir, se hacía muchas ideas sobre lo que había pasado, el por qué paso?, A que se debió?, Varias preguntas se hacía,hasta cuando en un parpadeo se quedó dormida profundamente.

Y como si hubiera pasado un minuto,se despertó y ya hera de día,ella un poco preocupada fue al mostrador para preguntar como estaba el pony…

**Rainbow**:am_, disculpe señorita,anoche no recibí ningún dato sobre el pony que traje ayer,digame,se encuentra en buen estado?_

**Señorita**:_ claro,de hecho el doctor me había dicho que las dejará dormir un poco, después de todo,de una experiencia como esa lo mejor es descansar._

**Rainbow:**aja_ si muchas gracias por preocuparse por nosotras pero me interesa saber como esta el pony?_

**Señorita:** _a si claro, de hecho está estable, el doctor tardo un poco para ayudarlo , pero almenos el doctor dijo que hoy mínimo se podrá despertar, no podrá hablar mucho ya que necesita reposo hasta que este en las condiciones de poder caminar_

**Rainbow**_: entonces puedo pasar a verlo?_

**Señorita**: _claro,adelante puede pasar,su amigo esta en la habitación 17 _

**Rainbow:**am.._muchas gracias (de hecho aun ni siquiera sé su nombre, pero espero que sea un buen pony)_

Rainbow se marchó buscando la habitación 17 que estaba en el segundo piso.

Ya enfrenté de la puerta de la habitación…

**Rainbow**: _(muy bien rainbow,aquí vamos, solo entra, preséntate, y dile todo lo ocurrido…bien aquí vamos)_

Rainbow abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación y el pony al parecer seguía dormido.

Adentro en el cuarto estaba haciendo un poco de frío,rainbow vio una sábana en una silla y decidió tomarla y ponerla enzima del pony sin despertarlo.

Después rainbow se sentó a un lado de la cama a meditar un poco, en ese momento escucho el ruido de un pequeño movimiento, miró hacía su izquierda para darse cuenta que el pony la estaba observando con curiosidad…

**Rainbow:** _aaahh! *Rainbow se asustó y se callo se la silla*_

**Pony:**aahh_! *el pony de igual forma se asustó*hayayayayay…._

**Rainbow**_:__ estas bien?te duele algo? _

Rainbow dijo preocupada

**Pony:**mm_..m..ja…jajajja *se rie por unos segundos* fua,perdon si te asuste…o si yo te asuste a ti,pero fue un poco chistoso tienes que admitirlo ajajaja._

**Rainbow:**aa_ ajajaja tienes razón fue un poco chistoso, bueno parece que estas de buen humor…a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado_

**Pony**:aam_..si *intenta levantarse un poco para sentarse* auch…creo que no es buena idea…aaa *suspiro* literalmente no recuerdo que fue lo que me paso, no recuerdo nada, cuándo desperté y me di cuenta que estaba en una camilla de hospital me sorprendí y poco y traté de dormir un poco para relajarme y en ese momento llegaste tú,…y fue cuando te asuste jijiji…aun así, no se que me pasó, no tengo nada en mi cabeza antes de despertar aquí,nose ni siquiera como termine en este estado…créeme quedé en shock cuando me vi con muchas vendas…no supe que decir en ese momento…pero bueno para cambiar un poco de tema, dime como te llamas?_

Rainbow dash con cara seria…

**Rainbow**:eh_?..aa.. claro soy rainbow dash,pero todas me llaman rainbow_

**Pony**: _a mucho gusto rainbow…de hecho lo único que recuerdo es mi primer nombre, soy brono encantado de conocerte_

**Rainbow**: _brono, genial me agrada tu nombre, pero también eres simpático_

**Brono:**jeje_ gracias rainbow tú también me caíste bien_

**Rainbow**_: *suspiro* mira brono te tengo que contar algo…y es sobre el por que estas aquí y también el por que de tú estado actual_.

Brono se quedo serio…

**Brono:**_bueno tarde o temprano me tengo que enterar de que me dejo de esta manera._

_Muy bien amigos, hasta ahora, que les ha estado pareciendo el fanfic,estoy trabajando en esto en el poco tiempo libre que tengo, pero si te gusta lo poco que llevo, solo te pido que me des un pequeño comentario de que te pareció, eso me daría más ánimo se seguir escribiendo, recuerden que soy nuevo en esto, así que apenas me estoy adaptando a la página, sin nada mas que mencionar me despido y hasta la próxima._

_,_


	3. Capítulo 3 llegada peculiar

**Capítulo 3, llegada peculiar.**

Hera todavía de mañana, se sentía un día fresco y calmado, pero en la habitación donde estaba el Pegaso mal herido, bueno al menos ya un poco mejor…se respiraba un hambiente un poco tenso tras contarle rainbow a brono lo que sucedió con el...

**Brono: **_valla…todo eso me paso en ese momento…pero…que fue lo que me pasó como para que me dejara inconsciente?_

**Rainbow:** _yo también he pensado en eso…solo que no se y tampoco se me ocurre nada, incluso lo mas probable es que hallas venido mas allá de Equestria, pero yo y mis amigas nos preguntamos todo lo mismo_.

Brono solo agachó la cabeza mientras pensaba en todo lo que le dijo rainbow

**Brono:** _amigas?...dime…por que me ayudaste…y por que tus amigas están preocupadas por mi, ni siquiera me conocen y yo a ellas_

**Rainbow:**_ bueno, es lo que cualquier pony haría por otro pony, y aun que de escuche un poco cursi, todos nos apoyamos como una misma raza…como familia…bueno tu me entiendes jejeje no quiero hablar de esos temas, no se me dan muy bien._

**Brono:** _eso… *lo dice en susurros* eso nunca jamás me ha sonado…_

**Rainbow:** _disculpa dijiste algo?_

**Brono:** _*suspiro* muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo rainbow, y también el de tus amigas, pero la cuestión aquí es…incluso aun cuando no recuerdo nada, lo que dijiste jamás lo había escuchado, es…como si no jamás me lo hubieran dicho…_

Rainbow se le queda mirando con cara de…

**Rainbow:** _(que acaba de decir?...bueno creó que todo lo que le paso le afecto un poco la memoria…y el sentido de pensar) y bueno brono dime que tal te sientes?_

**Brono: **_…muy bien rainbow gracias, solo que, aún tengo que pensar en muchas cosas en que pensar._

En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta del cuarto

**¿?: **_hola hay alguien allí?, podemos pasar?_

Para brono la voz era desconocida pero para rainbow era conocida, Hera twilight…

**Rainbow:** _a claro twi puedes entrar_

Twilight habría lento la puerta mientras se asomaba junto con las demás chicas para ver al pony como estaba, al ver ellas que el las estaba mirando con curiosidad y una ceja levantada entraron apenadas…

**Twilight: **_jejeje lo siento solo nos asegurábamos por si estuvieras dormido._

**Brono: **_je no hay problema, estoy bien *voltea a ver a rainbow* ellas son tus amigas?_

Rainbow dash asiente un poco apenada por ellas…

**Brono:**_ ja bueno me parece que son buenas ponys_

Todas se sonrojaron un poco

**Twilight: **_bien déjanos presentarnos, yo soy twilight, la princesa de la amistad_

**Rarity: **_yo soy Rarity querido, mucho gusto_

**Applejack: **_hola terroncito, yo soy Applejack _

**Pinkie: **_y yo soy pinkie pie la mejor organizadora de fiestas de toda Equestria_

**Fluttershy:**_ y yo… *lo dijo con voz tímida* soy Fluttershy, mucho gusto, me alegra que estés bien…_

**Brono: **_jeje mucho gusto, a todas, por lo que veo son muy amables, y gentiles por apoyarme sin siquiera conocerme_

**Applejack:** _mira amiguito, nos gusta apoyar a los ponys y mas cuando están en problemas._

**Rarity**: _claro, en especial tú, se ve que estas pasando por momentos críticos_

**Brono: **_ja y que lo digas, rainbow ya me contó todo…_

Todas se quedaron serías mirándose unas a las otras

**Twilight:** _tranquilo te apoyaremos en lo que sea, después de todo es lo que hacen los amigos cierto?_

Brono la mira a ver con una lágrima en el ojo

**Brono:** _jeje cierto._

**Applejack: **_por cierto caramelo, no nos has dicho tu nombre._

**Brono: **_a es cierto, mucho gusto Soy brono._

**Pinkie: **_mucho gusto brono! *Pinkie saltaba de la emoción por tener un nuevo amigo* te hare una fiesta de bienvenida cuando salgas de aquí!_

**Fluttershy:**_ am…pinkie no creó que sea una buena idea, aun tiene que reposar cuando salga de aquí._

Brono solo se quedaba viendo como hablaban sus nuevas amigas.

**Brono: **_(nunca creí que haría buenas amigas de esta manera, pero, aun así debo saber que fue lo que me paso) *mira a la ventana mientras reflexiona*._

Pasaron algunos días y por fin dieron de alta a brono, solo que le dijeron que tuviera cuidado en lo que hiciera por que se puede lastimar.

Brono caminaba despacio por la pradera…

**Brono: **_(bueno ahora que, a donde puedo ir? ,No tengo ningún lugar en donde quedarme…y tampoco tengo dinero…necesito pensar detalladamente que hacer)_

Brono caminó hasta llegar a un parque con una fuente en medio.

Vio una banca en donde decidió sentarse para pensar mejor lo que puede hacer…

**Brono: **_*suspiro* bueno primero que todo necesito un lugar donde quedarme, puedo buscar alguna zona en donde pasar la noche, y luego tengo que conseguir algún trabajo..._

En ese momento mientras estaba sentado en la banca del parque, no de percató que Fluttershy estaba pasando por allí…

**Fluttershy: **_a…am…hola brono…_

**Brono: **_ho..haa fluttershy, hola como estas?_

**Fluttershy:** _muy bien gracias…disculpa pero ya te dieron de alta en el hospital?_

**Brono: **_(puf estoy afuera sentado en una banca tu que crees?) Si fluttershy ya me dieron de alta, solo estoy pensando un poco en lo que haré…_

Fluttershy se sienta a un lado de el…

**Fluttershy: **_hacer? Que vas a hacer?_

**Brono:** _bueno, no tengo dinero, necesito buscar algún trabajo, y tampoco un lugar en donde quedarme…._

**Fluttershy:** _hooow…entiendo_

Brono de levanta de la banca y se va caminando despacio

**Fluttershy:** _am…brono a donde vas?_

**Brono: **_bueno iré a buscar alguna zona en el pueblo para pasar la noche, nos vemos luego Fluttershy _

Cuando se da la media vuelta…

**Fluttershy:** _espera brono._

Brono se da la vuelta…

**Brono:** _ah? Me hablaste?_

**Fluttershy**:_ brono, si no tienes algún lugar en donde quedarte, puedo alojarte mientras consigues trabajo y un lugar en donde te puedas quedar._

**Brono: **_he? Lo dices enserio? No quiero der una molestia fluttershy_

**Fluttershy:**_ para nada, no hay ningún problema, no me agrada la idea de que estés solo sin nadie con quién convivir._

**Brono:**_ muchas gracias fluttershy,es muy tierno de tu parte_

**Fluttershy: **_jeje gracias brono *voltea la vista apenada por el jesto* bueno sígueme brono._

Fluttershy se levanta y se va volando despacio.

**Brono:** _je yo te sigo por tierra, mis alas aun están lastimadas_

**Fluttershy:**_ hay que desconsiderada soy *se baja al suelo y empieza a trotar* bueno iré a tu ritmo_

**Brono:** _em…genial_

Brono y fluttershy van caminando del parque hasta la casa de fluttershy, brono pensaba si eso estaría bien, ya que quedarse en la casa de alguien que acaba de conocer hace poco lo hacía sentir incómodo, y mas si era una chica.

Al final brono y fluttershy llegaron a la casa…

**Fluttershy:**_ aquí es brono_

**Brono: **_(wow esta pony vive…en una especie de árbol?) Tu casa es…un poco peculiar fluttershy_

**Fluttershy**_: por que lo dices?_

**Brono:** _bueno am…tu casa es un árbol…muy lindo tengo que recalcar._

**Fluttershy:** _bueno que no te sorprenda jeje, twilight vivía antes en un árbol que hora una biblioteca_

**Brono: **_(bueno eso es raro) wow valla forma de vivir por aquí_

**Fluttershy: **_bueno vivía en un árbol, ahora vive en un castillo...que por cierto parece un árbol…y de cristal…_

**Brono: **(lol que rara forma de vivir_ por estos rumbos)_

**Fluttershy:** _*abre la puerta de la casa* bueno, pasa se bienvenido._

Brono entra a la casa de fluttershy un poco nervioso…

**Fluttershy: **_bueno siéntete bienvenido_

**Brono:** _gracias *brono mueve los ojos a la izquierda* (que demonios! Que demonios hace un oso aquí adentro?)_

Brono se pone nervioso y suda un poco por el pánico

**Brono:**_ ps…ps…fluttershy *le dice con un susurro* hay un oso adentro._

**Fluttershy: **_aa claro es amigo mío, tranquilo no te hará nada es tranquilo_

Brono lo voltea a ver y el oso solo lo saluda con una sonrisa…

**Brono: **_si…tu lo dices._

Brono camino hasta el sofá y se sentó para descansar un poco, poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que llego un punto en el que de quedó dormido profundamente…

Bien amigos que les esta pareciendo hasta ahora?, Para mi primer fanfic siento que voy bien hasta ahora, se que voy un poco lento, pero estoy trabajando para que la historia sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto, lo veo en el siguiente cap.


End file.
